Marvel Vs. DC
Marvel Vs. DC is an upcoming video game that features the heroes and villains of the Marvel and DC universe battling for the survival of their planet. The game will be based off the comic book in some ways. The main villains will be Thanos and Darkseid. It'll be playable for Xbox ONE and PS4. The plot is still in development. Plot Two waring brothers from different universe that symbolize The Marvel Universe (Marlos) and the DC Universe (Deceor). Then they bring in their earths heroes and villains to battle to the death. Although Thanos and Darkseid have other plans and intend on using this to become rulers of the universe. Gameplay The game will involve a story mode and a battle mode. In story mode it's only for one player, but in battle mode it's co-op mode. Characters The game will feature 15 playable Marvel heroes and 15 playable Marvel villains for both stations. DC 15 playable heroes and 15 playable villains for both stations. There will be some DLC. Marvel Heroes 1.Captain America - Brian Bloom 2. Iron Man - Eric Loomis 3. Storm - Susan Dalian 4. Thor - Rick D. Wasserman 5. Spider-Man - Josh Keaton 6. Elektra - Gabriella Carteis 7. Hulk - Fred Tatasciore 8. Wolverine - Steven Blum 9. Gambit - Phil LaMarr 10. She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Barrera 11. Silver Surfer - Paul Essimbire 12. Black Panther - James C. Mathis III 13. Dr. Strange - Rick Pasqualone 14. Hawkeye - Chris Cox 15. Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall Villians Thanos - Gary Anthony Williams (Non Playable) 1. Dr. Doom - Lex Lang 2. Quicksilver - Mark Hildreth 3. Deadpool - Nolan North 4. Juggernaut - John DiMaggio 5. Bullseye - Peter Lurie 6. Venom - Daran Norris 7. Carnage - Scott Cleverdon 8. The Abomination - John DiMaggio 9. The Lizard - Steven Blum 10. Taskmaster - J.G. Hertzler 11. Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman 12. Baron Zemo - John DiMaggio 13. Magneto - Tom Kane 14. Lady Deathstrike - Kim Mai Guest 15. Diamondback - Grey DeLisle DC Heroes 1. Superman - Tim Daly 2. Batman - Kevin Conroy 3. Wonder Woman - Susan Eisenberg 4. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Nathan Fillion 5. Superboy - Nolan North 6. Shazam - Travis Willingham 7. Flash - Michael Rosenbaum 8. Supergirl - Summer Glau 9. Nightwing - Troy Baker 10. Steel - Michael Dorn 11. Robin - Vincent Martella 12. Martian Manhunter - Carl Lumbly 13. Hawkman - James Remar 14. Dr. Fate - Maurice LaMarche 15. Green Arrow - Neal McDonough 16.Cyborg - Bumper Robinson Villians Darkseid - John DiMaggio (Non Playable) 1. Lex Luthor - Clancy Brown 2. Joker - Mark Hamill 3. Catwoman - Grey DeLisle 4. Deathstroke - Mark Rolston 5. Killer Croc - Steve Blum 6. Metallo - Corey Burton 7. Bizarro - Tim Daly 8. Sinestro - Jason Issacs 9. Circe - Grey DeLisle 10. Dr. Polaris - Lex Lang 11. Bane - J.B. Blanc 12. Major Force - Fred Tatasciore 13. Amazo - Fred Tatasciore 14. Cheetah - Claudia Black 15. Ra's Al Ghul - Dee Bradley Baker 16. Clayface - Rick D. Wasserman 17. Superboy Prime Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director Category:DC Comics Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Marvel Comics